heroesdreamsrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
X-23
PERSONALITY CALLOUS: It's not purposeful, or done to be cruel. It is merely her way of thinking upon the world. Life, and death. These are things that happen. Someone dies, and they are dead. Weeping over such an instance is futile. Murder happens, people die. Get over it, and move on. She was never given the freedom to explore her emotions as a child, and while she has begun to now, having gained her freedom, it is a slow, and difficult exercise. She simply does not understand compassion yet that it should be shown to others. And as harsh as her life was, she's seen it few enough times. OVER PROTECTIVE: What few things Laura has, or will come to care about, if any, she will protect with a terrible righteousness. Part of that comes from having something she can call her own, something that she finds comfort in. Most comes from the fear of losing it, and returning to the banal emotional state she was in when she escaped, before she began to learn the truths about life, about herself, about everything surrounding her. She is desperate to not loose what small footholds of independence she's gained, and is willing to kill to keep them. CONFIDENCE: While emotions may confuse and befuddle her, and cause her no end of chaotic curiousities, in stressful situations of emergancy, or danger, Laura is cool, and utterly confident. Her training has provided her with a hard clarity of sight in the midst of such turmoil that allows her cool-headed, and even thinking. She has no doubts about her ability to execute, and distractions do little to take away from her focus or objective, whatever that might be. That is, unless the rage is upon her. EMOTIONALLY STUNTED: Emotions confuse Laura. Especially positive ones, or ones that involve empathy; these things, her humanity, was denied her during almost her entire life. She doesn't understand love, at all, and feelings of compassion, care, or sympathy will just absolutely befuddle her if viewed in others. In herself, if she begins to feel these oddities perculating, it will take her some time to identify them, and she may resort to hurting herself in order to 'release' the confusion, and find some measure of familiar ground in the pain, and blood-letting and chaos that she's far more familiar with. UNTRUSTING: While not completely unable to trust, Laura has seen too much betrayal, murder, death, and had her share of lies from people she knew for years and years. Suspicion runs deep in her mind, and she trusts few people intimately. Logan, perhaps, is one of the only ones because of the file her mother gave her upon her deathbed, and her similarity to the one she is cloned after; not only in makeup, but in experiences too with Logan's run with Weapon-X. It is hard for her to find true comfort, anywhere, because of this. HUNGRY TO LEARN: Laura is very eager to try and get a grasp on her humanity, find herself, and find the independence that she sees so many other take for granted. Not that this is easy for her in the least; she is set in her ways, and often falls back into them without a thought or care - and sometimes she reverts back to her 'killer instincts' because of something she wants (as in, killing an enemy who would persue her, or threaten those that she is over protective over) regardless of the price afterwards. In these times, she can be heedless. But, the majority of her mind when not otherwise occupied is bent towards understanding the new world around her, and trying to make sense of so many strange, and unusual things that are so simplistic in society; marriage, love, romance, friendship, religion, art, ... these concepts are beyond her experience, and she seeks to define them in her experiences and become less of what she was created to be, and to find her own individuality within her world. Logs *2009-10-03 - Echo's Memories are Returned - Hanging with friends for a picnic in the park turns into a nightmare from the past. Category:Features Category:Taken Category:Hero